L'expérience
by Friday Queen
Summary: Kara se pose des questions et Lucy est heureuse de pouvoir l'aider, cependant ce n'est pas vraiment au gout de Cat Grant.


Note : J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de léger et une petite idée qui m'est venue à l'esprit l'autre jour...

Disclaimer : Supergirl ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

 **L'expérience**

Lucy regarda Kara qui avait les yeux dans le vide.

" Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? " Demanda la brune à son amie.

Kara sursauta légèrement, prouvant ainsi qu'elle était ailleurs. Elle croisa le regard de Lucy qui était assise sur son canapé, une bière à la main dans son appartement.

" Rien je... " Répondit-elle en rougissant.

" Mon Dieu, Kara... On ne t'a jamais dit que ne savait pas mentir ? " Répondit Lucy en souriant.

L'héroïne pensant à Cat, qui le lui disait souvent, et le rouge sur ses joues augmenta.

" Allez ! " Dit Lucy en tapant légèrement son épaule contre la sienne. " C'est une soirée filles, il n'y a que toi et moi... Tu peux me le dire. "

Kara considéra la question un moment avant de souffler sa défaite.

" Je crois... Je crois que je lui attirée par une fille... Une femme... " Marmonna-t-elle.

Lucy sourit.

" Cat Grant. "

Kara ouvrit les yeux de surprise avant de se remettre à rougir.

" Ça se voit tant que ça ? "

La brune se mit à rire.

" Honnêtement ? Oui, c'est plutôt flagrant... Mais personne ne peut t'en voir Kara, c'est un sacré bout de femme. "

" Ouais... " Répondit Kara d'un air rêveur.

Lucy laissa son amie s'évader à nouveau quelques instants.

" Tu as déjà été avec une femme ? " Demanda Kara curieusement.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune.

" Oh oui... Plusieurs... "

Kara se tourna vers elle, ayant l'air totalement intéressée.

" Vraiment ? Et comment c'est ? Je veux dire par rapport aux hommes ? "

Lucy sourit à nouveau devant l'enthousiasme de l'héroïne.

" C'est différent... Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux ou moins bien mais c'est différent... C'est difficile à expliquer car ça dépend de la personne, mais généralement c'est... "

Lucy chercha ses mots quelques instants.

" Plus doux je suppose, la peau d'une femme c'est... Et les lèvres... " Continua-t-elle en souriant.

La brune vit les yeux de Kara tomber sur ses lèvres où un sourire se dessina. Elle s'approcha doucement de l'héroïne et posa sa main sur l'épaule.

" Le mieux c'est que je te montre... " Dit-elle, d'une voix coquette.

" Qu.. Quoi ? " Bégaya Kara.

" Tout ce que je pourrais te dire ne sera rien comparé à la réalité, le mieux c'est que tu te fasses une idée toi même. Donc si tu veux je vais t'embrasser une fois pour que tu puisses voir ce que ça fait. "

Le visage de Kara était tout rouge et sa respiration s'était accélérée en même que Lucy se penchait vers elle, doucement laissant le temps à son amie de se retirer si elle en avait envie.

" Mais... Et James ? "

Les deux mains de Lucy étaient maintenant sur les épaules de Kara.

" C'est sur qu'il sera jaloux ne se pas pouvoir nous voir s'embrasser... Et surement que j'ai réussis à le faire avant lui... "

" Qu.. Quoi ? "

" Kara... Relax... " Dit Lucy d'une voix apaisante. " Tu es Supergirl et toi aussi tu incites certains fantasmes... "

" Oh mon Dieu ! "

Lucy posa son front contre celui de Kara en riant légèrement.

" Ne t'inquiète pas. On ne forcera à avoir des relations sexuelles avec nous... "

L'héroïne s'éloigna un peu, légèrement paniquée.

" Lucy... "

" Kara... Ce n'est rien. J'aime James et lui aussi, on va se marier. Mais cela ne nous empêche pas d'avoir certains fantasmes et d'en parler à l'autre. C'est beaucoup plus sain que de les garder pour soi tu vois ? "

Lucy lui sourit gentiment.

" Je suis désolée je ne voulais te faire peur. " Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Cependant les mains de Kara volèrent autour des siennes pour la laisser en place.

" On ne s'embrasse plus ? " Demanda-t-elle, apparemment déçue.

Lucy se mit à rire doucement avant de se pencher sur l'héroïne et de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Au contact de leurs lèvres les deux jeunes femmes fermèrent les yeux. Un gémissement se fit entendre mais aucune d'elles ne su qui l'avait produit. Lucy sourit en sentant Kara demander timidement l'accès à ses lèvres, elle résista quelques seconde, pour la forme, avant l'entrouvrir ses lèvres. Soudain elle se sentit tirée sur le corps de Kara et les deux femmes finirent allongés sur le canapé de l'héroïne.

Kara glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de la brune pour la maintenir contre elle, jamais embrasser un garçon ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Elle pouvait sentir la poitrine de Lucy contre la sienne, jouer avec les cheveux longs... Elle laissa ses mains s'aventurer sur les bras doux de Lucy.

Rapidement un baiser se transforma en plusieurs et aucune d'elles ne jugea utile de le signaler. Cependant leurs baisers restèrent calme, car elles avaient conscience que Lucy était une femme fiancée et amoureuse d'un homme.

Lorsqu'elle se dégagea de la prise de fer de l'héroïne Lucy lui offrit un sourire satisfait.

" J'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais ça... "

Kara rougit à nouveau et retrouva sa place assise.

" Alors ? " Demanda la brune, se doutant au vu de la réaction de son amie que l'expérience lui avait plu.

" Je veux définitivement faire ça avec Cat. " Répondit-elle rapidement.

Soudain elle prit sa tête dans les mains.

" Mon Dieu... J'aime les femmes... J'aime Cat... Comment je vais faire ? " Se plaignit-elle.

Lucy passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Kara et la tira dans un câlin, sachant que maintenant son amie avait besoin de confort.

" Tu trouveras une solution, j'en suis sûre... "

Kara ne sembla pas convaincu et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son amie.

* * *

Le lundi suivant Cat se dirigeait vers son bureau quand elle entendit la voix de Winn.

" Tu as embrassé Kara ? " S'exclama-t-il.

La reine des médias se tourna vers lui, se demandant qui avait eu la chance d'embrasser sa jeune assistante, quand elle vit avec surprise qu'il parlait à Lucy qui semblait fière d'elle.

" Oui, elle se posait des questions sur sa sexualité et qui j'étais pour lui refuser un... Enfin plutôt plusieurs baisers... "

La brune sourit.

" Bon Dieu cette fille sait utiliser sa langue. "

Cat sera si fort le dossier qu'elle tenait dans sa main qu'elle était presque sure qu'elle allait le transpercer avec ses doigts.

" Mais, tu es avec James ! " Continua Winn.

Cat attendit avec impatience la réponse de son avocate.

" Je sais... C'est pas parce qu'on s'est embrassé que je vais quitter James pour... "

" Me quitter ? " Demanda le photographe en arrivant à son tour.

Lucy se mit à rire et picora ses lèvres doucement.

" Je racontais à Winn que j'avais embrassé Kara samedi soir, il pensait que l'allait te quitter pour elle... " Répondit-elle souriant.

James se mit à rire.

" Elle est tellement fière d'avoir embrasser Kara que je suis surprise qu'elle n'ait pas fait imprimer un T-Shirt avec écrit quelque chose comme ' J'ai embrassé Kara Danvers et j'ai aimé ça. ' ... "

Winn regarda le couple avant de lever les bras.

" Vous êtes trop bizarre tous les deux. "

Lucy et James se contentèrent de rire devant l'air désespéré de leur ami. Cependant Cat ne riait pas, pourquoi Kara avait embrassé Lucy Lane ? Bon, il était vrai que la jeune femme était magnifique... Et apparemment elle se posait des questions sur sa sexualité, cela voulait-il dire qu'elle avait une chance... Peut être ?

Elle arriva à son bureau et vit que celui de Kara était vide, elle ne savait pas si elle était déçue ou heureuse de cette information. Son assistante arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec son habituel sourire éblouissant. Cat laissa ses yeux traîner sur la silhouette de la jeune femme avant de se concentrer sur ses lèvres, des lèvres que Lucy Lane avait embrassé... Cat serra légèrement les dents avant de se remettre au travail.

Une heure plus tard la voix excitée de son assistante la tira de son article.

" Lucy ! "

" Salut Kara. " Répondit-elle en souriant, un peu trop au gout de Cat.

L'avocate se pencha vers son assistante pour lui parler, Cat était trop loin pour entendre, mais quoi qu'elle ait dit cela fit rougir Kara. Elle était tellement concentrer à fusiller du regard Lucy qu'elle manqua le coup d'œil de Kara en sa direction. Soudain elle appela son assistante pour l'envoyer faire une course, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle reste plus que nécessaire avec Lucy.

En définitive elle ne retrouva Kara qu'en fin de journée. Il faisait presque nuit et il ne restait presque plus personne au bureau. Cat était donc dehors avec un verre de whisky à la main quand son assistante la retrouva sur son balcon.

" Il y a autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous Miss Grant ? " Demanda-t-elle poliment.

Cat se tourna vers elle. Peut-être qu'elle avait trop bu ce soir là, ou qu'elle était fatiguée de son attraction envers la jeune femme, mais elle décida qu'il était une bonne idée de prendre les devants par rapport à la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre Winn, Lucy et James. Elle inspira avant d'avaler le reste de sa boisson.

" En fait oui, il y autre chose Keira. "

Elle déposa délicatement son verre sur le rebord du balcon puis s'approcha calmement de son assistante.

" Oui Miss Grant ? "

Kara voyait sa patronne venir à elle et comme souvent elle se sentit comme une proie se faisant encercler par un prédateur.

" J'ai entendu que tu avais passé ta soirée avec Lucy samedi. " Commença-t-elle, d'une voix dangereusement sexy.

" Ou... Oui. " Répondit-elle en rougissant.

" Apparemment, elle t'a aidé à mettre au clair certaines questions sur toi... N'est-ce pas ? " Demanda la reine des médias, s'approchant toujours d'elle.

" Oui. "

Cat posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kara et cette dernière ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Lucy qui avait fait la même chose avant de l'embrasser. Cat la regardait comme si elle était son prochain repas et l'héroïne n'était pas sure de savoir comment réagir.

" Quelle question ? " Demanda Cat, presque en chuchotant.

" Sur ma... Sexualité... " Respira la plus jeune.

Cat continuait de s'approcher, centimètres par centimètres.

" Qu'en as-tu conclus ? "

Les mains de la reine des médias se déplacèrent lentement jusqu'à son cou et Kara ferma les yeux avant de répondre à la question.

" Que je suis attirée par les femmes. "

Elle entendit Cat fredonner contre elle.

" J'ai une question Kara. "

L'héroïne ouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant son prénom sortir de la bouche de l'autre femme et elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était encore rapprochée d'elle.

" Ou... Oui Miss Grant ? "

" Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me voir ? "

Les ongles de Cat grattèrent légèrement sa nuque.

" Après tout, je suis une femme aussi... Et je ne compte pas me marier dans trois mois. "

Kara se mit à trembler. Que devait-elle faire ? Par Rao, elle avait envie d'embrasser Cat, là maintenant et il semblait que c'était ce que voulait l'autre femme non ? Et comment pouvait-elle réfléchir correctement avec l'odeur de Cat autour d'elle ?

" Pourquoi ne pas essayer de m'embrasser aussi ? Pour avoir un second avis sur la question ? " Proposa la plus âgée, se rapprochant encore plus.

" Miss Grant... " Murmura l'héroïne contre les lèvres de Cat.

" Oui ? "

" Je... Je crois que si je vous embrasse... " Commença-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre femme.

" Oui ? "

" Je ne crois pas que je serais capable de m'arrêter, je ne crois pas que je pourrais embrasser quelqu'un d'autre... " Finit-elle en tirant les hanches de Cat contre les siennes.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Cat, mais elle ne su si c'était à cause de ce que venait de dire son assistante ou à la sensation de leur corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, surement les deux.

" Ça me va très bien. " Répondit Cat avant de combler les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient.

Si embrasser Lucy était une expérience géniale, embrasser Cat c'était atteindre le paradis. Kara se laissa complètement submerger par les sensations qui étaient en elle et elle savait qu'elle avait raison un peu plus tôt. Elle ne serait jamais capable d'embrasser une autre personne que Cat, surtout quand elle faisait ce genre de bruit contre elle... Il n'y avait plus aucun doute maintenant, elle était bel et bien sous le charme de Cat Grant et merci Rao, il semblait que le sentiment était réciproque.

 **Fin.**


End file.
